


Love Is Easy

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, McFly Song, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Alex smiled as she listened to the lyrics of the song 'Love Is Easy' by 'McFly.' It was Kara who told her she should listen to it. As she told Alex, "This song perfectly describes the way you've been lately."And so far, it really was describing her as of late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> saw a tumblr post with gifs of Sanvers, that had lyrics of this song over them. & as this has always been a favorite McFly of mine, my first thought was - "it all makes sense now." quoted my own damn story and face palmed. awkward.
> 
> i posted a story with this title yesterday, but wasn't happy with it. so i re-wrote it.
> 
> credit goes to the creator of that tumblr post.

_Today,_  
_I'm laughing the clouds away,_  
_I hear what the flowers say,_  
_And drink every drop of rain_

Alex smiled as she listened to the lyrics of the song ' _Love Is Easy_ ' by _McFly_. It was Kara who told her she should listen to it. As she told Alex, " _This song perfectly describes the way you've been lately._ "

And so far, it really was describing her as of late. She was spending a lot of time, on a lot of days, laughing. Which was in thanks to her girlfriend, that though just made me smile and giggle in excitement. Because she, Alex Danvers has a _girlfriend_. 

Even the part about the flowers was ringing true, but it a different way. Normally she didn't have flowers in her apartment. Because of her work schedule, she wasn't around enough to take care of them. So they would wilt within just a few days. But since Maggie, since the near constant smile on Alex's face, since she hasn't been able to sit or stand still. That's changed.

She now has flowers in her apartment more often than not. In a vase on the coffee table. In a vase on the dining room table. In case on the island counter in the kitchen. And none of them die within a few days. They last for a couple weeks, sometimes even longer. 

_And I see,_  
_Places that I have been,_  
_In ways that I've never seen,_  
_My side of the grass is green,_  
_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,_  
_It feels so natural to me_

Everywhere Alex goes, places she's been to more times then she would ever want to count, really have started to look different. Because she realized, she was paying more attention. She's caring more now, then she ever did before. 

Just the other day, she and Maggie went for a walk. Coincidentally, in the exact same place that Alex had come out to Kara. She felt it was almost _poetic_ in a way. Because as she passed the bench that they had sat on, she couldn't help but smile. On that day she was struggling to tell her sister what she had been feeling and thinking. And now here she was, holding hands with the very woman who she had talked about that day. Feeling happy, feeling lighter, feeling a sense of peace that she had never felt before. 

She had also noticed the colors of the leaves on the trees, the colors of the world around her. All of which felt so much brighter. So much louder. So much happier.

_If this is love,_  
_Then love is easy,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do,_  
_If this is love,_  
_Then love completes me,_

Alex's eyebrows shot up. _Love?_ Was she _in love_? 

It was true that being around Maggie made her feel _happy, safe, protected_ and _deeply cared about_. That when she was with Maggie, or even just thinking about her, she could hardly keep that huge smile off her face. Or stop bouncing on the balls of her feet. But was that what being in love felt like? 

_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_  
_A simple equation,_  
_With no complications,_  
_To leave you confused_  
_If this is love, love, love,_  
_Hmm it's the easiest thing to do_

The more she listened and focused on the lyrics of the song, the more she really thought about it. The bigger the smile that was blossoming across her face got. Because the song was right. This was obviously love, that she was feeling all the way down to her bones.

She, Alex Danvers is _in love_ with Maggie Sawyer. 

Maggie Sawyer was the missing piece. It was honestly that simple. _Easiest thing to do_ , indeed.

 _Do, do-do-do, do, do,_ Do-do-do, do do,  
_Do-do-do, to you,_  
_Feel the way that I do?_  
_Do I turn your grey skies blue?_  
_And make dirty streets look new?_

Alex started giggling. Which turned into full on loud, happy laughter. 

_Hmm and the birds sing,_  
_Tweeheeheeheeheeheeheet,_  
_Tweedleedeedeedee,_  
_Now I know exactly what they mean,_  
_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,_  
_It feels so natural to me_

She was caught in the way she feeling, in the music, that she almost didn't hear the knock on her door. It made her jump in surprise. Alex had been so lost in her thoughts about Maggie, that she had momentarily forgotten that Maggie was coming over.

She all but bolted off the couch and over to the door. When she opened it, she felt her heart start thudding against her ribs, seeing the oh so gorgeous dimpled smile. The sparkling brown eyes of her girlfriend. Of her Maggie, the woman she's in love with.

Alex almost couldn't stop smiling enough to return the kiss, that Maggie pressed to her lips, before walking past her into the apartment. She quickly closed the door and turned around to face Maggie. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wipe the smile from her lips.

The sight of Alex's deliriously happy grin made Maggie laugh.

_If this is love,_  
_Then love is easy,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do,_  
_If this is love,_  
_Then love completes me,_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_  
_A simple equation,_  
_With no complications,_  
_To leave you confused,_  
_If this is love, love, love,_  
_Hmm it's the easiest thing to do_

Neither said anything as Alex moved closer to Maggie. Fingers slipping into the belt loops of her jeans, to pull her closer. As Maggie hands slid up her arms, to rest her arms around Alex's shoulders.

Both of them absorbed in each other. Both of them listening to the music playing in the background.

Alex let out a slight laugh, as Maggie started making them dance to the beat of the song. Which just made Maggie grin.

_Oooooh no,_  
_If this is love,_  
_Then love is easy,_

By this point Alex was singing along, as her and Maggie danced around. Their dance moves ridiculous, their smiles enormous, their hearts over flowing with the love they felt for each other.

And Maggie started laughing, hard, when Alex belted out the next line.

_IT'S THE EASIEST THING TO DO_

Which only prompted Alex to continue singing. As she pulled Maggie closer, and spun her and away, before pulling lightly on her hand, to make her spin back into Alex's arms. Back to Alex's front, arms tangled around Maggie's front. Both grinning like goof's. Continuing to step side to side in time with the music.

_If this is love,_  
_Then love completes me,_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_

Alex gave Maggie a little extra squeeze at that line. Promoting Maggie to squeeze Alex's arms in return.

_A simple equation,_  
_With no complications,_  
_To leave you confused, No,_  
_If this is love, love, love,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do_

With the last few lines of the songs playing around them. Maggie turned in her girlfriends arms, looking up at her with nothing but love clearly written across her face.

"You know Danvers, I think I _love_ this song." said Maggie. "But..." she paused for dramatic effect.

Alex raised an eyebrow, still smiling, as she asked "Buuuut...?" 

Maggie's smile was small and sweet, dimples showing, eyes once again sparkling, "But _I love you_ , even more." Her smile grew watching Alex's reaction.

Alex's mouth fell open, her heart practically exploded out right out of her chest, breath catching in her throat. Her voice temporarily leaving her.

She shook her head, an enormous smile gracing her lips once again. " _I love you too_." 

She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. Feeling a way she had never ever felt before. _Her girlfriend loves her_. That thought brought the kissing to a sudden halt because she started giggling, feeling so ridiculously giddy. She could tell Maggie was feeling the same way, as she joined in, with giggles of her own.

_Do, do, do-do-do, do, do, (oooh this is love love love love love love)_  
_Do-do-do, do, do,_  
_Do-do-do, do_

" _Love is easy, indeed._ " Maggie whispered, smiling softly when she heard the song start over again, continuing to move to the music. Enjoying seeing Alex's face light up when hearing what Maggie had just said.

_Love, love, love, love, love, love,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do._

**Author's Note:**

> if you've ever listened to the song, then you'll have noticed I cut part of it out.


End file.
